


Spiderbabe

by Not_You



Series: Eight-Armed Hugs [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animalistic, Biting, Budapest, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fisting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Female Character, Spiders, Xenophilia, natasha is a spider, natasha kind of tries to eat clint but he forgives her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a weird and squishy mammalian kind of feeling, and Natasha isn't sure what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderbabe

Natasha is one of the best of the spiderlings. She finds this out early, because she’s the best at hiding and at killing. And all of them are good at both. When she gets older Natasha is good at the other kind of hiding, too. The Red Room keeps many secrets, but all the girls know what they are, and it takes hard work to pretend to be entirely mammalian. But Natasha is good at it. She is a good operative for years, but she is not all spider. Right and wrong mean something to her, and the way the Red Room works is wrong.

She’s out on her own when she meets Clint. She can’t keep working for the Red Room, but she doesn’t know where else to go and SHIELD is after her. She hides and runs and hides and eats and wonders when the end will come. And then he comes out of the shadows and offers her a chance.

Natasha doesn't know much about mammalian attraction. She knows how to go through the motions, but Clint is the first male she has ever wanted. She thinks part of it how short he is. He's still taller than her, but not by so much. It's a little like the charming daintiness of male spiders, and he's also warm and soft and biteable. She doesn't know how to approach him, though. She doesn't want information from him, and she's not trying to kill him. There are strange, mushy, mammalian urges to touch him, but it's all mixed up with her training and it confuses her. Spiders are never confused, and Natasha hates it so much that for a while she hates Clint, too. It's a relief until it wears off and leaves her worse off than ever.

When something finally happens between them, Natasha's arachnid nature ruins it. They've barely survived the massive fuck-up that was Budapest, and they're hungry and cold and tired, holed up in a derelict building. They should be watching for pursuit, but instead she puts her arms around Clint and holds him tight. She wants to feel his warm blood and the beat of his heart and he seems to want the same from her. They cling to each other for a long moment, and then Clint kisses her, desperate but not rough. He's always so sweet to her, and Natasha shudders, feeling human until he breaks the kiss and the meat of his neck and shoulder is right there, and she's so hungry... 

Before she knows it she's biting him, not like mating humans do but hard, drawing blood and making a happy noise as she sucks on it until Clint's growling noises of pain and the way he's trying to shove her head away finally register. She's still hungry, but ashamed and worried about Clint, too. He watches her with wary eyes, one shaky hand resting on his new wound.

"...I'm sorry," she says, speech feeling even more unnatural than it usually does.

"...Okay."

Clint doesn't say anything else, but he doesn't sleep, even when it's his turn. She can smell that he's afraid of her, and she hates it.

Almost two years later, they finally figure it out. That Natasha can bite like a human, but only if she's well-fed. It becomes part of things, Clint making or ordering her a large and satisfying meal, sometimes feeding her the choicest bites by hand. Every summer she feels a strange glow, and has to fight to think about anything but fucking, the ghost of the mating impulses of her various species of origin. She used to go through it alone, but now she has Clint to cook for her and offer himself up as dessert. He's even willing to feed her other spidery urges, giving her things she hadn't even known she needed.

Natasha sleeps in a large, web-like hammock, because beds have always felt wrong and now she can have things as she likes them. Clint doesn't mind at all, and Natasha can spend hours lounging with him in it. They're taking an afternoon nap the first time he starts drumming on the taut webbing, creating a rapid, staccato pattern of vibrations that makes her feel strangely languorous and open. She quivers happily and watches Clint, even more fascinated by him than usual. 

He grins at her without a pause. "Like it?"

"Yeah," she murmurs, pulling him close and biting him almost too hard. That's an important 'almost,' though. After that first scare it had taken some coaxing, but Clint has come around. He understands her instincts now, and knows that he can trust her if she's not absolutely desperate for food. He melts in her arms and cries out as she holds on, whimpering as his heart hammers and his temperature rises and he's so delicious. She licks him all over to taste his pheromones and then rolls him onto his back and rides him until he sobs, her pace slow and hard and deep.

After that, Clint works on his drumming, enthralled by the effect it has on her. He learns to lull her into a sweet daze with the right patterns, a state where she wants him more than anything but can wait forever. Natasha will probably never know what species went into her creation, but genetic analysis and a bit of research on her own instincts tells her that she's probably a cocktail of different jumping spiders. She's not very surprised when Clint makes a shy offer to dance for her one night, along with a stern injunction not to laugh too hard. He's still wearing his jeans and his boots, just sitting on the edge of the web and letting Natasha nibble on him.

"I thought it might be worth a shot," he says, shrugging and standing. 

Natasha lounges back and grins at him. "Of course it is." As far as she knows Clint has no formal training, but he's beautifully put together and moves just as well, so even if his performance doesn't tap into her instincts, she'll probably still enjoy it. "No music?" She enquires, just to be annoying.

"No," he says, and takes a deep breath. "Remember, don't laugh," he adds, and then raises his arms nearly straight over his head, wrists curling just a little inward. He takes a deep breath and then taps one foot and then the other on the floor, breaking into a tight and complex dance step, boots thumping out a fascinating syncopated rhythm that gets faster and faster. She sits up to see better, unconsciously planting her feet so the vibration will come up through them. Clint is starting to sweat lightly now, but his breathing is deep and even as he flicks his wrists three times, leaving his hands up at the end of it and dancing faster than ever, heels drumming on the floor. Natasha is overcome with a strange lassitude, staring at Clint and zoning out. He keeps going for a while longer, and then stops, panting.

"Well, you didn't laugh." Natasha has seldom felt less like laughing in her life, and still can't do anything but stare. He comes closer, gazing down into her face. "Oh, wow. Jesus, Tasha, your pupils are huge." He touches her face and she can suddenly move again, turning her head to gently bite at the mound of his thumb. He shivers and then gasps as she bites a little harder and looks up at him through her eyelashes.

After she has covered him in bites and fucked him long and hard before making him come in his hand and then work it most of the way into her in the way that's so strangely satisfying, they sprawl together on her web. Natasha gives Clint one last bite on the line of his jaw where his stubble is coming in scratchy-soft, and he makes a wonderful little mammal noise, preyish but quiet. She nuzzles him and then rests her head on his shoulder.

"What was that footwork?"

Clint yawns. "Pasodoble. I'm kind of sorry I didn't have the right shoes."

Natasha just laughs and hugs him tightly. "You are adorable and shall not be eaten."

"I love you too, spiderbabe." It's not the first time he has said it, but it's still new enough to come out with an excessive casualness that makes her take his hand and kiss the palm.

"I do love you," she says softly, and he sighs, nuzzling his face into her hair as they slowly collect themselves.


End file.
